Kidnapped
by Blue Angel76
Summary: Haruhi is sent out to get instant coffee and gets kidnapped when she takes a rest break! Will the Host Club find out? Will they search for her? Or will Haruhi be able to escape without needing to be rescued? My first Ouran High School Host Club FanFic! Enjoy!
1. Kidnapped and Letters

**This is my first Fanfiction on Ouran High School Host Club, I do not own the show and I hope you enjoy the story! I'm not sure how long I'll go with it, but I do hope that you all enjoy! Please don't forget to review it! 3**

Haruhi walked quietly to music room 3. She remembered the day she first stumbled upon it and the vase she had broken. She thought that was going to be the worst day in her life, but it turned out one of the best. She smiled slightly as she opened the doors. To her surprise she was early, so she went inside and sat down on one of the couches. She started going through her bag to try and find something to do.

"Do I seriously have nothing?" She mumbled to herself. Finally she threw her bag down in defeat. She slumped back in her seat as Hikaru and Kauru snuck up on her. "Hello Haruhi," They said in unison, touching her shoulder. This made Haruhi's heart leap to her throat as she jumped up from the couch. She tripped over her bag and started to fall. She braced herself for the landing only to have arms catch her.

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi gasped when she looked up. "Are you alright, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as he balanced her. "I'm fine," She replied, standing up. Tamaki looked at Hikaru and Kauru whole was staring at them with a mischievous grin. "You idiots! If I wasn't there Haruhi could have really hurt herself!" Tamaki shouted. "Haru-chan!" Hunny exclaimed, running over and hugging Haruhi. "Hello Hunny-senpai," Haruhi greeted.

Haruhi watched as Tamaki chased the twins around while they shouted, "Catch me if you can!" in unison. "So, what started this?" Kyoyo asked. "Well, I got here early so I sat down. While I was looking for something to do the twins showed up. They snuck up on me which scared me and I almost fell but Tamaki-senpai caught me in time. But then he started yelling at the twins that I could have died. Then they played chase." Haruhi said.

"I see, he is very protective of you," Kyoyo said. "Huh?" Haruhi asked, looking up at Kyoyo. "I mean, a way no one else is," He sighed, "Maybe he has a crush on you." He said as he started walking away. Haruhi stood dazed as she processed Kyoyo's words. "Haruhi," The twins said, standing behind her. "Were out of instant coffee, go get some." Hikaru said. "Go get your own!" Haruhi snapped.

"But we don't know where to go, it's at a commoner's store!" Kauru said. "It would make more sense if you went, not us." Hikaru added. They started pushing her out the door. "HEY! Go get your own coffee! My little girl doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to!" Tamaki shouted. "It fine, Tamaki-senpai, I'll go." Haruhi said. She waved everyone off as she walked out the door. "Let's start to get set up," Kyoyo said.

"Aren't you worried?!" Tamaki shouted to him. "Nor really, she's gone out to get the instant coffee before and she's come back perfectly fine." Kyoyo replied. "Yea, besides, she's been in worst situations." The twins said. Tamaki looked at the door, "I guess you're right." He said. "Now, let's get set up for our guests!" Tamaki exclaimed, clasping his hands together. "Just like that he's back to normal," Hikaru and Kauru sighed.

 _-=Haruhi=-_

Haruhi sighed as she started walking to what her friends called the "Commoners" supermarket. Sometimes they could be so dumb and ignorant. "Damn rich people," Haruhi sighed. She trudged her way and then found a bench. "I guess I can rest for a little bit, my feet are killing me after all." Haruhi spoke to herself. She sat down and rested for a little bit while deep in thought. She didn't even notice the footsteps behind her.

By the time she did it was too late, a hand was placed over her mouth and another one covered her eyes. They muffled her screaming as they threw her into a car. "Hey!" She exclaimed, "What do you think you're doing?!" One of the men glared at her as they sat down. "Shut your damn mouth." He warned. "You won't get away with this! I have friends who will come!" Haruhi shouted. "That's what we hope for." The man said as Haruhi's world went black.

 _-=Back at the Club=-_

"Somethings wrong." Tamaki said to Hikaru. "What do you mean?" Hikaru asked. "She should be back by now, she's been gone for an hour!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Your right," Hikaru said, "Maybe we should go see if she's okay." Tamaki gripped the edge of his chair. "If anybody did anything to Haruhi, they won't see the sunset." He growled. He stood up just when a note slide under the door. Everyone looked at eachother confused.

"Maybe it's a love letter?" Kauru suggested. "Maybe, but to whom?" Hikaru questioned. Kyoyo picked it up and tore it open, after reading the note he gulped and looked at everyone. "I, um, I don't think this is a love letter," He said, handing the letter to Tamaki to read. He looked at Kyoyo confused. "You, um, you might want to read that." Kyoyo said, looking at the others. They all had a hint of confusion on their face.

Tamaki quickly looked down and read the note. His eyes widened as he got deeper and deeper in.

 _The Host Club,_

 _What a pretty girl you have with you. You'd think you wouldn't be stupid enough to let her leave alone like that. It's pretty simple really, just meet us at the park that we found her in, you will know which one. Her bag will be there to mark where she sat. But go quickly, someone might steal it. And, if you don't go, then something very unfortunate will happen to Haruhi. I won't even beat around the bush, we'll rape her._

As Tamaki finished reading the letter, he let it fall from his hands. He quickly bolted out the door followed soon by everyone else after the read the letter. They went down the same road that Haruhi would take, and they soon found a park. Sitting on the park was Haruhi's bag, and that made it clear that the letter was not false. Haruhi had indeed been kidnapped. Tamaki walked up and grabbed Haruhi's bag.

"What now boss?" Hikaru asked, "Now, we make those bastards pay for what they did." Tamaki answered coldly.

 **BAM! CLIFFY RIGHT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! WOOP, WOOP! I hope you guys enjoyed this, sorry if Haruhi seemed out of character when she got kidnapped, I couldn't think of anything she would say. But other than that, I think I did pretty well! *pats own back* Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, see you next chapter!**


	2. The Rescue Plan

**Hello! Welcome back to my story! Thanks for the reviews to! Just to let you know, I sadly do not own any of the characters of Ouran High School Host Club! #SadFace! Anyway, enjoy!**

- _=Haruhi=-_

Haruhi woke up with a huge headache. _They must have hit me in the head or something,_ she thought, surveying her surroundings. _Where am I,_ She asked herself, looking around once more. The room was really dark, but her eyes soon got used to it. She recognized the room as a basement. She noticed she wasn't tied up at all. _That's weird,_ she thought. She tried to stand but her legs instantly gave in with pain, making her fall.

"No wonder they didn't tie me up," She said aloud. Suddenly she felt a vibration in her pocket. _My cell phone,_ she thought, _I thought they would take this away. I guess they didn't check me._ She quickly answered it, and whispered very quietly. "Hello?" She asked, almost lipping it. "Haruhi! Are you alright?!" Tamaki asked. "She actually answered?" Hikaru asked. "Guys! Shush! Yes, I'm alright, although my legs are broken." Haruhi replied.

"HOW IS THAT ALRIGHT?!" Tamaki shouted into the phone. "Tamaki-senpai! Be quiet! They have no idea I have this!" Haruhi whisper shouted. "I see, where are you?" Tamaki asked, much quieter now. "I'm not exactly sure, they knocked me out so I couldn't see where we went. Although I do know that I'm in a basement." Haruhi said. "Yea, that's helpful." Hikaru chuckled. "Shut up! At least we know she's okay!" Tamaki said.

"Yea but her legs are broken." Both the twins said. "Yea, but at least they haven't raped her yet." Tamaki replied. "Rape?" Haruhi asked. "Yea, we got a letter that said they were going to rape you." Tamaki said. Haruhi was going to answer but she heard footsteps coming toward the door. "Guys, someone's coming I got to go!" She exclaimed hanging up. She quickly hid her phone and braced herself for any beating to come.

 _-=The Club=-_

Tamaki was about to tell Haruhi to keep them on the phone but she quickly hung up. "Damn," He said, pocketing the device. "Is Haru-chan okay?" Hunny asked. "For now, but we need to find her fast." Tamaki replied. "Did she have her phone on her?" Kyoyo asked. "No, we've been talking to a ghost this whole time." Tamaki said sarcastically. "It was just a question, calm down boss." The twins said in unison.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN IN THIS SITUATION?!" Tamaki shouted. "Tamaki, it's alright. I understand how stressed you are." Kyoyo said. Tamaki chuckled, "Stressed doesn't even begin to describe it." He said coldly. "I get it, but you have to calm down." Kyoyo said. Tamaki glared at him. "How the hell can I be calm?! SHES KIDNAPPED AND HER LEGS ARE BROKEN!" Tamaki shouted, punching the wall.

"The love of my life," Tamaki whispered, tears in his eyes, "She's in danger and I can't do anything to help." He sat down against the wall. "We get it boss, but you can do one thing," Hikaru said, squatting in front of him. "You can take three deep breaths, that helps someone come up with a plan." Kauru continued. Tamaki looked up at them, then he took three deep breaths. And like magic, on the final one, a plan popped in his head.

"I got it," Tamaki said, standing up. "Kyoyo, can you track Haruhi's phone?" Tamaki asked, pointing to Kyoyo. "Yes, that's what I was going to say before you freaked out." Kyoyo replied. "Good, Hikaru, Kauru." Tamaki said, pointing to the twins. "I want you two to find the place they are keeping Haruhi. Take your cell phone so that I can text you when the kidnappers leave." Tamaki commanded. "Right!" The twins said in unison.

"Hunny, I want you and Mori to go with the twins. Follow the kidnappers just in case they try to do anything or take Haruhi as well, got it?" Tamaki commanded. "Got it!" Hunny exclaimed, while Mori nodded in reply. Tamaki looked at everyone in the room, then he nodded in determination. After about two hours the time to put Tamaki's plan in action arrived. After Tamaki went over it once more they left to fulfill their tasks.

 _-=Haruhi=-_

Haruhi woke up with another huge headache. "I must have passed out while they were beating me," Haruhi said out loud. She looked at her legs, at least they had casted them. "Not as mean as I thought, I guess," She said. "Not mean at all, just angry." A voice said, just as she was about to pull out her phone and call her father. "AHG!" She screamed, surprised. The man chuckled, "Nice to see you again to, my pet." He said.

"Wait, again? I don't understand, who are you?" Haruhi asked. "You don't remember me, my name is Ohrochi Tanaka." Ohrochi said, stepping closer to Haruhi so she could see his face. Haruhi gasped, "Ohrochi?" Haruhi asked, covering her mouth. "So you do remember, that's good. I've missed my little pet." Ohrochi said with a smirk as he stroked her cheek. Haruhi flinched, but said nothing, although she was scared.

"I see you're still scared of me," Ohrochi sighed, walking away. "Why did you do this?" Haruhi asked, trying to be brave. "Why, I missed you." He replied. "Well the feelings one way." Haruhi snapped. "Such a fierce girl, just like before. But, your hair is short, why is that?" Ohrochi asked. "Like you should ask, you're the one who stuck the gum in it." Haruhi growled. "Not at all, I simply paid the boy to do that." Ohrochi replied.

"That doesn't make it better!" Haruhi exclaimed. Ohrochi glared at the girl, then came up, slapping her in the face. They must have already done that because he slapped a bruise making it hurt a million times more. She let out a small squeak of pain. "Why, you've changed a lot, I wonder, do you still _feel_ the same?" Ohrochi asked, fear was sent into Haruhi's eyes as she remembered the physical abuse she went through.

"Maybe I should try it," He whispered venom into her ears, making her flinch. "No, please," Haruhi whispered, covering her head. ( **This man must be terrifying to scare Haruhi, imagine what she's going through, :'( poor Haruhi.** ) She heard a tap on the window that brought the only light in. She looked over to see rocks being thrown and two familiar faces. The twins were there grinning ear-to-ear at her.

They disappeared as Ohrochi looked over. "What was that tapping noise?" He asked. "A bird lost some nuts, they hit the window." Haruhi quickly replied. "Stupid bird." Ohrochi mumbled. He looked over to Haruhi, who froze when her eyes met his. They had hatred and pleasure inside, which meant one thing. He was the one who planned to rape her, like old times. He smiled at the fear in her eyes.

He walked over and forcefully kissed her passionately. Haruhi wanted to pull away, but there was a knife to her back. She couldn't move without being stabbed. "Please, don't." She gasped when he pulled away. He smiled and went to take off her shirt when more tapping noises were heard from the window. He looked over, letting Haruhi go, who scooted far away. "Damn birds." He mumbled.

He looked over to Haruhi, who was now in the corner hugging her knees tight so they wouldn't fall. "I've got to go meet with this, Tamaki, from the host club." He told her. He walked to a dresser and started rummaging through it. Haruhi gasped when he pulled out a gun. "You're bringing Tamaki-senpai into a death trap!" She exclaimed. "Correct, now my pet, sit still and be quiet." He replied. Haruhi watched as he left, then she cried.

 **That's the chapter! Jus to let you know, I can only update the stories at night now because of my mom. I won't be able to write during the day so I do apologize for that, but for now, please review! Bye! 3**


	3. The Plan in Action

' **Ello mates! I'm so happy that this story has gotten so much support! I'm glad you guys enjoy it, and just to let you know, Ohrochi is a made up character. And think about it, he and Haruhi must have quite a history if he strikes this much fear into her! Anyway, please do enjoy the chapter! And as always, please don't forget to review!**

 _-=The Twins=-_

The twins hated what they were watching, and they wanted to launch themselves at the man inside the room with Haruhi when he kissed her. But Hikaru held Kauru off and threw rocks instead. "Nice plan, Hikaru." Kauru said when the man turned his attention off of Haruhi and onto the mysterious noise. They watched as Haruhi crawled to the corner and pulled her legs closer to her, hugging them really tight.

"That guy must have done something really bad to Haruhi to strike this much fear into her." Hikaru noted. "Your right," Kauru replied, watching the man closely. They watched him walk to the drawer and pull out a gun. They got the hint when he left and Haruhi started crying. "The guy plans to lure boss into a death trap!" Hikaru exclaimed. "I'll call and warn him." Kauru replied. Hikaru nodded as Kauru pulled out his phone.

Tamaki answered on the first ring. "Tamaki's cell." He said sharply. "Boss! The guy left, but be careful! He plans to lure you into a death trap, he's bringing a gun!" Kauru warned. "Thank you Kauru, how is Haruhi? Does she know your there?" Tamaki asked. "She's fine, but she's crying like crazy. We had to save her from a close rape by throwing rocks at the window." Kauru replied. "Okay, so she knows your there?" Tamaki asked.

"Yea, but boss, I think she knows who her kidnapper is! The sight of him makes her freeze with fear! And you know how hard it is to scare her!" Kauru said. "I see, I wonder what he did to her." Tamaki replied. "I got to go, you guys, continue with the plan." Tamaki said as he hung up. Kauru nodded to himself as he put the phone away. "So you warned him, right?" Hikaru asked. "Yea, now let's continue with the plan." Kauru replied.

 _-=Haruhi=-_

Haruhi couldn't stop crying in fear of Tamaki's life. The only thing she could think of doing was calling him to warn him of Ohrochi. But as she pulled out her phone tapping on the window distracted her. She looked up to see the twins there, trying to open the window. She knew that Ohrochi was gone because she heard the front door close. She crawled over to the window and opened it by climbing on a chair.

"Guys! What are you doing here?!" Haruhi asked as Hikaru and Kauru tumbled into the room. "We came to rescue you of course!" The twins replied. "No! Go help Tamaki-senpai! He's in danger!" Haruhi commanded. "We already warned the boss." Hikaru replied. "But that's not the point, who was that guy?" Kauru asked. Haruhi froze, "That, I mean, his name is Ohrochi Tanaka." Haruhi replied grimly.

"What did he do to you?" Kauru asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. "What do you mean?" Haruhi asked. "It's obvious you two know eachother. And that he did something bad to you, so what is it?" Hikaru asked. "He, he locked me up in a cellar as his, his, personal sex puppet." Haruhi replied. "What?!" The twins exclaimed in unison. Hikaru grabbed her hand, "We've got to get you out of here!" He exclaimed.

"Wait, look, there's more." Haruhi said, not moving an inch. The twins looked at her, then sat down ready to listen. "Well, I suffered like this for all my middle school years," Haruhi explained. "I would only be let out to go to school. And I couldn't run either, because Ohrochi would pick me up and drop me off each day. When we got home, I would get locked back up in the cellar with no food or water." Haruhi continued, looking at the ground.

"It became a daily routine. Come home, get locked up, I'd have an hour to do homework or twiddle my thumbs. I had no toys or anything to entertain myself, so naturally I became really good at school. But anyway, then after the hour Ohrochi would come down and either rape me or make me do things to him." Haruhi's voice cracked at the end, but she just swallowed a lump in her throat.

"But my last year of middle school, after one of mine and Ohrochi's 'sessions' as he called it, I asked him if I could leave. He said yes to my surprise, but he made me sign a contract. I can leave for a year to try and find what he call a 'true love' to kiss me. But once the year ended, if I didn't get that, then I would be forced to come back. And a year has passed since that day. And now, I've run out of time, I can't do anything about it." Haruhi said.

"We need to get you out of here, Haruhi." Hikaru said, grabbing her hand. "There's no point, he'll find me." Haruhi said, pulling out of Hikaru's grasp. "Haruhi, we have a plan." Kauru said, standing up. "We need to get you out that window where a wheelchair is waiting. Then we will go to the park where the others are at, come on!" Hikaru said, standing up. Kauru climbed back out the window, and held his hand out for Haruhi.

"Have faith, Haruhi," Kauru said, "We will get you out of this. You don't have to be afraid, because there is a certain someone in our group that will protect you no matter what." Haruhi stared at him in amazement. "He said so himself." Hikaru added, hoisting Haruhi up. Haruhi grabbed Kauru's hand and he pulled her up. Hikaru climbed up and Kauru left, coming back with a wheelchair.

"Come on, Haruhi. We've got to go fast." Kauru said. Hikaru helped her into the wheelchair and they pushed her down the street. Haruhi was relieved to be out in the open again, the air felt good on her face. And it smelt so fresh, she smiled up at the moon. "Haru-chan!" Hunny exclaimed, running up to the group. "Hunny-senpai! Mori-senpai! What are you guys doing here?" Haruhi asked. "We're part of the rescue plan!" Hunny replied.

 **YAY! Outside once again! But will it last? Or will Ohrochi get Haruhi back? Will Haruhi figure out which one of the group will protect Haruhi, no matter what? Well, the only way to fine out is to wait patiently until next chapter which will be up soon! I'm writing all night! Don't forget to review, bye!**


	4. Gun Shots and a Surprise

**Hello! Sorry I ended the last chapter like that, I know it was a weird way to end it. But anyway, I hope you enjoy, and as you know I do note own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. But with that blown over, please don't forget to review!**

 _-=Haruhi and the Gang (No Tamaki Yet)=-_

Hikaru and Kauru continued to push Haruhi down the road with Mori and Hunny following close behind them. "Guys, quickly!" Haruhi urged. She knew that the twins had warned Tamaki, but she still couldn't help but worry, although she'd never say it out loud. "Aww, how cute! Haruhi's worried!" Hikaru teased her, pulling on her sleeve. "Shut it!" Haruhi exclaimed, knocking them on the head.

"Are you really going to treat us like that after we did all of this to come and rescue you?" The twins said in unison while rubbing their heads. "I didn't ask you to! I knew this was coming someday," Haruhi said, lowering her head. "What do you mean, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked her, cocking his head to the side. "It's nothing, Hunny. Forget it." Haruhi said. Mori however just went over and started pushing Haruhi's wheelchair again.

"Hey! Wait up!" The twins exclaimed, chasing Mori, Haruhi and Hunny who left them behind. They finally caught up and soon the park was in their sight. "There it is!" Haruhi exclaimed, pointing. "Mori, faster!" She commanded. "Haruhi's worried, Haruhi's worried!" The twins chanted in unison while prancing around. "I said to knock it off!" Haruhi growled, while turning a bit red. "Haruhi's embarrassed now!" Hikaru exclaimed, pointing.

"Your right! She's going red!" Kauru added. Then both the twins came over and put their arms around her shoulders. "Say Haruhi," Hikaru said, "I bet you have a crush on the boss, don't you!" Kauru replied, while both twins pointed accusingly at her. "Shut. Up." Haruhi growled, while pushing the wheelchair herself. She went behind a building that you could see the park clearly. She was relieved when she saw Tamaki standing there, safe.

 _-=Tamaki=-_

Tamaki stood there, starting to get impatient. "If they followed the plan," He mumbled, "Then they should be stationed close by, ready to attack." He sighed and sat down at the spot where he found Haruhi's bag. He had kept it close by to him as motivation, it was now hanging around his shoulder. "Ah, you're here. You must be Tamaki." A voice said. Tamaki looked over and saw a man in mostly black with brown hair.

"Yes I am, and who might you be?" Tamaki asked, standing up. "My apologies. My name is Ohrochi Tanaka. Please to meet you." Ohrochi said. "Are you the guy who kidnapped Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. "You mean my pet? Yes, that would be me. However, I didn't exactly kidnap her, she knew this day would come." Ohrochi replied. "What do you mean?" Tamaki asked. "Why, my pet signed a contract in order to leave." Ohrochi replied.

"Stop calling Haruhi your pet! She is a normal human being, stop addressing her like she's an animal!" Tamaki commanded. "Why, what a feisty prince!" Ohrochi exclaimed. "Please let me explain. You see, Haruhi is my pet. She is my sex slave." Ohrochi told him. "You're what?!" Tamaki shouted, grabbing his shirt collar. "My sex slave. All throughout her middle school years." Ohrochi said simply.

Tamaki heard whispering, and prayed that Ohrochi didn't hear it as well. But when a smiled spread across his face, he knew he had. "Come out, my pet." Ohrochi commanded. Tamaki watched in awe as a pale faced Haruhi came into view in a wheelchair. "Haruhi!" He exclaimed. "Come closer." Ohrochi commanded. And like magic, Haruhi started edging nearer to him, although Tamaki could tell she was trying to resist.

"Haruhi! Don't do it!" Tamaki shouted. "Tamaki-senpai, I can't stop it." Haruhi said through gritted teeth. She was finally my Ohrochi's side, and he pulled her closer. "You see, Tamaki. I allowed for my pet to leave my cellar for one year. In that year, she had to prove worthy of love. Meaning she had to be kissed by her true love. And in that year, that did not happen. So naturally, I just came to pick her up." Ohrochi explained.

"Stop calling her your pet!" Tamaki commanded. By this time, the others had also come into view. "Please forget about me, guys. There's nothing you can do to help me." Haruhi pleaded. "It's not that easy, Haruhi. You are a member of the Ouran High School Host Club, therefore, you are a part of the family of hosts!" Tamaki exclaimed. Haruhi watched in awe as everyone went and stood by Tamaki's side with a nod.

"You guys really are foolish." Ohrochi said coldly. "There is nothing you can do for her. Even if her true love were to kiss her now, it would be too late." He said. Everyone watched as Ohrochi went to Hatori's legs and placed his hand on them. With a flash of light he stood back up. "Stand." He commanded, Haruhi stood straight up. "I don't want your legs to be broken for our night activities." Ohrochi said, licking her neck.

"You bastard!" Tamaki shouted, running up to Ohrochi. He was suddenly flung to the bench. "Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi exclaimed, rushing to his side. "My pet, come back here." Ohrochi commanded. Haruhi managed to help Tamaki to his feet before having to scramble back to Ohrochi's side. "Why can't you disobey him?" Tamaki asked. "I cast a curse on her. If I command her to do something, she can't object. If she does, she dies." Ohrochi explained.

"So she isn't standing by your side out of love, your forcing her to!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Tamaki, please don't try and fight him again, just run." Haruhi pleaded. "I can't do that Haruhi," Tamaki replied. Ohrochi put his hand in his pocket and smirked. "Is that really how it is?" He asked them. "Yes." They all replied. Ohrochi smiled, "What a shame." Ohrochi said, pulling out a gun.

"NO!" Haruhi shouted as he pulled the trigger. Tamaki braced for the hit, but it never came. He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Haruhi standing in front of him, her chest covered in blood. "Haruhi!" He shouted as she fell to the ground. He picked her head up, and placed it in his lap. "Tamaki," She whispered, "I told you to run." She said as her eyes closed. "Don't just stand there you idiots! Call a doctor!" Tamaki shouted.

 **Wow, what a cliffy! Will Haruhi survive? Only I know! But you have to wait until next chapter to find out! See yea then! 3**


	5. Hospital Surprise

**Hello! First off, I wanted to thank Kittenanimegirl13, she is the biggest fan of this story and I'm so glad she likes it! So thank you so much! Now, onwards with the story! Don't forget to review!**

 _-=Tamaki in the Ambulance=-_

Tamaki sat down by Haruhi as they drove at fast speeds to the hospital. Everyone agreed that he should be the one to ride in the ambulance because she sacrificed herself for him, not them. He sat there and held her hand, asking her to squeeze it if she was still stable a few times. She answered with a weak squeeze that sent hope to Tamaki's heart each time. "Haruhi, you idiot! Why did you jump in the way?!" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi opened her eyes to look at Tamaki "I couldn't… let you die… Senpai…" She whispered, closing them once more. "Not when you came… to rescue me…" She added. "Haruhi! Squeeze my hand!" Tamaki pleaded, and was relieved when she gave it a small squeeze. "Whatever you do, don't let her fall asleep." The paramedic warned, Tamaki nodded. "Haruhi, listen to my voice, don't fall asleep, okay?" Tamaki soothed.

"Okay…" She replied weakly. Tamaki's cell buzzed, it was a message from Kyoyo who was behind them with the others. "Is she alright?" He asked. Tamaki replied with a yes. He answered a few minutes later, "Should I call her father?" He asked. "Yes, he deserves to know, tell him to meet us at the hospital on the main street." Tamaki replied. Kyoyo sent a quick, "Okay," Back, and Tamaki pocketed the device.

"Haruhi, squeeze my hand if your still awake." Tamaki asked, Haruhi lightly squeezed it. "Good," Tamaki sighed. "Kyoyo is letting your father know what happened. He's going to meet us at the hospital, squeeze my hand if you understand." Tamaki said, Haruhi squeezed his hand. By this time, the paramedics had already stopped the bleeding by putting pressure on it. Tamaki's phone rang again, this time it was a call.

"Tamaki's phone." Tamaki answered. "Is my Haruhi alright?!" Ranka asked frantically. "She's fine, I'm keeping her awake right now. Haruhi, squeeze my hand if your awake." Tamaki said, Haruhi squeezed his hand. "Did she squeeze?!" Ranka asked, "Yes, she's awake." Tamaki replied. "Good, I'll be there soon, okay?" Ranka said. "Alright." Tamaki replied, hanging up. "That was your father, he is on his way, okay?" Tamaki told Haruhi.

Haruhi nodded weakly, Tamaki leaned back a bit. They soon arrived at their destination, "Finally!" Tamaki exclaimed as they evacuated the ambulance. Tamaki ran along with the doctors as they wheeled her into the emergency room. "She'll be in good hands!" The nurse said as they entered the room. Tamaki sighed and sat down, knowing it was his fault. "Boss!" The twins shouted, Tamaki looked over to see the group.

"Is Haru-chan okay?" Hunny asked when they came closer. "I-I'm not sure," Tamaki replied. "What do you mean?" Kyoyo asked. "Well, we just got here, and she was awake during the drive, but they put her in the emergency room and won't let me see her." Tamaki explained. Everyone could tell by his pale and pained expression that he thought this was his fault and was beating himself up on the inside for it.

"Boss, it isn't your fault." Hikaru said. "She took the bullet for me, it was meant to hit me," Tamaki replied. "Yes, but even so it was her choice to sacrifice herself. You couldn't have done anything to stop it." Kauru told him. "But," Tamaki began, but Mori covered his mouth. "No excuses." He said. "She made her choice." Tamaki nodded, but he still felt guilty. It was at that time that the doctors came out, and Tamaki was the first to his feet.

"Is she okay?" Tamaki asked. "Yes, she is perfectly fine. We managed to save her life and stitch up the bullet hole in her chest. She is resting now, but once she is moved to another room, you can see her." "When will that be?!" Tamaki asked. "In a few minutes, just wait a little while longer, alright?" The nurse replied. Tamaki growled and sat down to wait a bit longer. He just wanted to see Haruhi, without a hole in her chest.

Finally the doors opened once more and Haruhi was pushed out on a wheelie bed. "Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed, following the doctors. They arrived at room number 4, and Tamaki quickly stationed himself right next to Haruhi, grabbing her hand once more. "Haruhi, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Tamaki pleaded. He smiled when Haruhi squeezed much tighter than she did in the ambulance. "Haruhi!" He exclaimed.

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi replied, her eyes fluttering open. "How's my pet?" Ohrochi said from the doorway, making Haruhi freeze. "Security!" Tamaki exclaimed, pushing the button for the nurse repeatedly. The nurse came in a second later. "I want this man removed at once!" Tamaki exclaimed, pointing at Ohrochi. "Why would you want to remove me from my daughter's side?" Ohrochi asked.

"Daughter?! She's not your daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Haruhi's fathers name is Ranka Fujiohwa!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Haruhi, tell them I'm your father." Ohrochi commanded, Haruhi couldn't tell the truth. "He is my father," She whispered, her face pale. "Very well, I assure you that everything is fine." Ohrochi said, turning and smiling at the nurse. "That's good to hear, if you need anything, just call us." She replied, smiling.

She turned around and closed the door, Ohrochi locked it. "My pet, how are you?" Ohrochi asked, walking to the bed. "I'm fine," She answered, while Tamaki shoved the imposter of a father away. "That's good to hear, now come here." Ohrochi commanded. "She can't! She's supposed to be in bedrest!" Tamaki exclaimed as Haruhi stood up, flinching in pain. "She will be fine, walk over to me, my pet." Ohrochi said.

Haruhi couldn't object and her feet began to move closer to the man she feared most. She could feel the blood drain from her face until her face was ghost white. She flinched in pain and wobbled as she walked as well. "Haruhi, try and disobey his order." Tamaki commanded. "I have already, it makes it feel like my head is about to explode." Haruhi replied, gritting her teeth in pain. She finally arrived at Ohrochi's side.

Ohrochi pulled her closer to him, until they were linking arms. "Haruhi," Tamaki whispered, he wanted so badly to help her, but he had no way of doing so. "Senpai unlock the doors." Haruhi said. "What?" Tamaki asked, confused. "Just trust me and unlock the doors." Haruhi repeated. Tamaki nodded and went to unlock them, but was sent back by Ohrochi's magic. Haruhi knew the one this to do, and so she looked at Tamaki.

"Senpai, I'm going to do something that you may not like, but trust me on this, and don't freak out, okay?" Haruhi said. "Okay," Tamaki replied, "As soon as I do this, run for the door." Haruhi commanded, turning to Ohrochi. "Ohrochi." She called, he looked at her. She kissed him passionately on the lips, making Tamaki bite his tongue and dash for the door. He opened it and jumped when Hunnys leg came flying to Ohrochi, Haruhi moved out of the way quickly, sending the kick the face.

 **That's this chapter over and done with! I'm so glad you enjoy the series, I'm still not sure how long it's going to be though… hmmm… anyway, don't forget to review! 3**


	6. Gone Agin

**Hi! Welcome back! I'm glad you all enjoy my story so far, I don't plan to end it soon! Anyways, don't forget to review, so read on, readers!**

Haruhi and Tamaki watched in amazement as Ohrochi was sent flying. "Who is this brat?!" Ohrochi asked, standing up. "Who I am is not important, what is important is that you broke one of my big no-no's! You picked on my friend, and that can't go unpunished!" Hunny exclaimed, shaking his finger at Ohrochi. "How old are you, you little brat?!" Ohrochi asked. "I'm 17 years old, now Takashi, your turn!" Hunny said.

Then a kick sent Ohrochi flying, while Hunny finished it by punching him whole Takashi opened a window, sending him flying out of it. "W-When did he enter the room?" Tamaki asked, shocked. "I have no idea," Haruhi replied. She suddenly clasped her chest and fell to the ground. "Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed, catching her. "I think, my scar opened a bit," Haruhi stammered. "Send a nurse!" Tamaki commanded.

Hunny nodded and pressed the button on Haruhi's bed while Tamaki carried her there. "I don't want them to suspect anything," Tamaki said to her, placing her down. "Well, with how much noise was made, I'm pretty sure they are a little suspicious," Haruhi replied. "Yea, I guess so." Tamaki replied, smiling. The nurse arrived a few seconds later, and gasped when she saw the blood all over Haruhi's fingers.

"How did her scar reopen?!" She asked, running to her aid. "I don't know," Tamaki lied. "Doctor!" The nurse shouted, a doctor arrived shortly after. "Her scar reopened!" The nurse said. "I see, please everyone leave the room." The doctor replied calmly. Everyone left and they had to force Tamaki out, but soon the room was empty. "Nurse, go get bandages." The doctor ordered. "Yes sir," The nurse replied, leaving.

"Nice acting, Haruhi." The doctor said, removing his disguise to reveal Ohrochi. "Y-You, but, how? I mean, you fell!" Haruhi gasped, trying to back away. "Why my pet, there's no need to be frightened. Now, let's go. I've already signed you out as your father." Ohrochi commanded, making it so Haruhi couldn't say no. "Where are we going?" Haruhi asked, standing up. "Why we're going home, of course." Ohrochi replied.

"But, where's Dad?" Haruhi asked. "He's waiting with the others." Ohrochi replied. "But how will we leave?" Haruhi asked. "Why, they're frozen of course. You didn't forget my secret, did you?" Ohrochi replied with the sickest smile known to man. "Shut up." Haruhi replied coldly. "I just need to right a quick note then we will be on our way, okay my pet?" Ohrochi said. "I'm not rushing you." Haruhi said.

Ohrochi wrote quickly and after a few minutes he put down the pen. Haruhi watched him pull out an envelope and place the letter inside, securing it locked. He then quickly scribbled, "Tamaki" on it, then he walked over and roughly grabbed Haruhi's arm. "Let go, pet." He commanded, Haruhi listened, of course, and they went to the elevator. "By the way, give me your phone." Ohrochi commanded.

"How did you know?" Haruhi asked, pulling it out and placing it in his hand. "It's the only way they could have found you." He replied. Haruhi glared at him as the elevator doors opened and they walked to the doors. Once they arrived, Ohrochi snapped his fingers and shoved Haruhi out the door. She turned around to see the hospital back to rushing around. She sighed as they arrived at his car and he shoved her inside.

 _-=Tamaki and the Group=-_

Tamaki blinked a few times, trying to register what just happened. At one second, he was being rushed out of the room, then with a snap of the doctor's fingers everything went black. Now he was back to normal and very confused. He looked around at everyone. Hunny had fallen off of Takashi's shoulders and hit the floor when the unfroze. Takashi was now helping him to his feet. Haruhi's dad was looking around, he looked puzzled to.

Kyoyo was now writing something in his notebook, Tamaki wanted to look over but he knew that would only leave him with a very angry glare. Then he saw the nurse rush past him with bandages. She went into the room and then a few minutes walked back out, she was pale in the face. "Um, Miss Haruhi is not in the room." She told the group. "What?!" The group gasped, shocked, Tamaki rushed into the room and sure enough it was empty.

He wanted to punch a hole in the wall but he held his urge back. "Tamaki," Kyoyo called, Tamaki looked over to see him holding an envelope. His name was scribbled on the front like the writer was in a hurry. He walked over and snapped it from his hands, ripping it open. Tamaki's angered only grew deeper as he read the letter that was meant for him. It explained why Haruhi was gone and where the doctor was as well.

 _Tamaki, Man you are easy to fool. My pet belongs to me, why she saved you from that bullet I will never know. Although, I can tell she cares a great deal for you. She might even love you, and I can tell you feel the same. However, you will never know the truth. You will never know, you will walk to the edge of the earth, wondering where your precious Haruhi is. However, you will not know what happened to her until you receive a letter._

 _It will contain her wedding invitation, to me. And, you will not be able to come. It will be there just to torture you. You were too late, Tamaki. And know, because of you being a coward, she'll live in fear for the rest of her life. She will have to answer to me always, unless you find her. Which is impossible. So I hope you enjoy your life, and know that Haruhi will never see sunlight again, Goodbye, Tamaki. Ohrochi._

Tamaki threw the letter down and punched the wall to release his anger. "You will have a wedding under my dead body," He growled. "What boss?" Hikaru asked as Kauru read the letter. At the end, Kauru gave the letter to Hikaru. "What will we do now?" Kauru asked. "We will find Haruhi, and bring her back." Tamaki replied. "But he even said we will never find them!" Kauru replied. "Yes, but that's only what he thinks." Tamaki replied.

He turned around to look at his group of friends. "He messed with the wrong group. He messed with the Ouran Host Club, and that is something you never do." He said. "We will never stop looking for Haruhi. And we do have a time limit. Until that wedding invitation arrives in my mail. Meaning we need to find her soon." Tamaki said. He looked out the window, and watched the cars. "We're coming, Haruhi." He said, clinching his fists.

 **There! Now we have a while before I end this! I could feel it coming to an end, so I just added more. Tell me what you think in a review! Bye!**


	7. The Runaway, The Meeting

**Hi! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry if I've been updating slower than usual, I've been really busy with school and other things. But I promise to write as much as possible, okay? Don't forget to review!**

 _-=Haruhi=-_

Haruhi woke up sitting in a very familiar cave. _I must be back at Ohrochi's house,_ Haruhi thought, standing up from her bed. It wasn't much, just a mattress with only a sheet to keep her warm. _I guess I fell asleep on the ride here as well,_ she thought. She looked around the small cellar. It hadn't changed at all since she was last there. The desk where she did her homework was in the corner. There was also a sink that didn't work as well.

There was also a refrigerator to torture her right next to the sink. She sighed and sank back to the bed. "My pet, you're awake." Ohrochi said, walking in. Haruhi looked up and glared at him. "Why so mean?" Ohrochi asked, acting like he was hurt. "You can't take me away from school you know. I will see him again." Haruhi said coldly. "Yes, and it will kill him to know of your suffering and not be able to help you." Ohrochi replied.

Haruhi heard the door to her cage in the cellar opening. "I swear, don't touch me." She warned, backing herself into a corner. She hadn't gained anymore bravery, but she could hide her fear. "I see my pet has now taken the form of a kitty, a kitty with claws." Ohrochi said, coming up and pinning her to the wall. Haruhi kicked him in the genitals and ran out the open gate before he could shout out a command to go back.

 _I've lost too much to lose the thing dearest to me._ Haruhi thought as she ran to the front door. _I may have been stupid and not have realized this before, but, I know now, the truth,_ Haruhi ran down the street, gasping for breath but not daring to stop. _I'm in love with Tamaki Suoh!_ Haruhi was now inside of a restaurant, hiding from anyone who were to pass by the window. Haruhi sat and thought back to before she met Tamaki or the host club.

She knew that she would have to go back to Ohrochi someday. And that thought scared her to death. The thought of having to face that man again lingered in her head every day. She had nightmares of it and she could never clear her mind. But that day that she entered music room 3, and met all of those strange boys, made her life a million times better. She was able to think of other thing without terrible flashbacks coming into play.

She could sleep with no nightmares of her endless screams for help. Instead, she slept peacefully every night. She had actually managed to forget Ohrochi for a split second before being clearly reminded. "Maybe that's the reason I never spoke to them about it," She said aloud, drinking her instant coffee. "Told who what?" A woman asked, Haruhi looked up to see a woman that looked a little older looking down at her, smiling.

She was beautiful. She had blonde hair that went down to about the middle of her back, with small waves. She had the warmest smile on her face and blue eyes. "May I take a seat?" The woman asked, Haruhi nodded. "I'm Anne-Marie De Grantaine" She said with a smile while sitting down. "Nice to meet you, Miss De Gran-um, I'm sorry, how do you pronounce that again?" Haruhi asked. (She has no idea that this is Tamaki's mother)

The woman giggled, "Please, you can call me Anne, okay?" Anne said. "Okay, I'm Haruhi Fujioka (Sorry if I misspelled it before) I'm very pleased to meet you." Haruhi replied, exchanging her hand. Anne gladly took it, and Haruhi smiled. "I'm sorry, but are you French?" Haruhi asked. "Yes, I guess you could tell by my name." Anne replied. "Well, it's not exactly Japanese." Haruhi said. "I guess not," Anne replied with a smile.

"What brings you to Japan?" Haruhi asked. "Well, I'm looking for my son, I had just got a letter that I was free to see him, and I heard that he's somewhere around here." Anne replied. "Oh, what happened with him?" Haruhi asked. "Well, he was offered a deal to leave for Japan and live with her grandmother and in exchange, I all the debt I was in would be paid." Anne replied, frowning a bit.

"That sounds like a friend of mine," Haruhi said. "Really? That's nice, what's this friend like?" Anne asked. "Well, he's a bit of a flirt, but other than that he's nice, funny, and he knows how to play the piano really well!" Haruhi replied. "Really? From the sounds of it, it sounds like young love." Anne replied. "Well, yes, I do love him," Haruhi replied. "Really?" Anne asked, "Is this the boy you were talking about?" Haruhi looked at her, puzzled.

"I overheard you talking to yourself." Anne said, Haruhi smiled. "I see, well yes, that is him, him and my other friends." Haruhi replied. "What do you know so far about your son's location?" Haruhi asked, changing the subject off of her. "Well, I know he lives with his grandmother, and he's in Japan, as well as goes to a high school for rich children." Anne replied. "Huh, what is it called?" Haruhi asked, it sounded like her school.

"Ouran High School Academy." Anne replied with a smile. "Really? I go to that school!" Haruhi replied, shocked with how much Anne's son had in common with Tamaki. "Really? Maybe you know my son!" Anne exclaimed happily. "Maybe, what's his name?" Haruhi asked. "Tamaki Suoh." Anne replied, Haruhi nearly fell out of her seat. She then realized that she had just met Tamaki's mother, on accident.

"T-Tamaki Suoh?" Haruhi asked. "Yes! Do you know him?" Anne asked. "N-No, but I can help find him." Haruhi lied. "That would be great! It would give us a chance to be closer friends!" Anne replied. "Yea, should we go now?" Haruhi asked. "Sure, I'll pay for your drink if you want!" Anne offered. "That would be great, I don't have my wallet, he must have taken it along with my cell phone." Haruhi's voice turned cold at the end.

"Who?" Anne asked, "Oh, no one, just talking to myself." Haruhi lied once more, smiling. She did not like the fact that she was lying to her crushes mother so much, but ignored it. Anne shrugged and paid for both of their drinks. Then they left after Haruhi checked the corner. Haruhi and Anne walked for a little while before they came upon a wig store, and a clothes store right next to it. "Hey Anne?" Haruhi asked.

Anne looked over her at Haruhi and smiled, "Yes?" She asked. "Do you mind if we go clothes shopping? I'm kinda trying to hide from some really bad," Haruhi asked, pointing to the stores across the street. "Oh, okay sure! I could use a new pair of clothes!" Anne replied. Haruhi smiled and tugged Anne lightly across the street. After about an hour Haruhi and Anne left. Haruhi looked like a completely different person, Anne had a new dress on.

"So, where to?" Anne asked. Haruhi smiled at her, "Ouran Academy, music room three." She replied. "Why music room three?" Anne asked. "Let's call it a hunch." Haruhi replied. They laughed and joked the rest of the way to the school, and Haruhi loved that she was making such a good impression on Tamaki's mom. They finally arrived and Anne was surprised with how big it was. "So what do we do now?" Anne asked, "Wait," Haruhi said.

 **Sorry there was no update on Tamaki and the Group in this chapter, but I got carried away. What do you think of me adding Tamaki's mom in the story? Just to let you know, I've never once read the Manga, so I have no idea what happens in it. I'm going with what happened in the anime, okay? Please review! Bye!**


	8. The Realization

**Hi! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you all are enjoying my story, I'm glad that it's so popular! But anyways, I'll let you get on with It and read now, don't forget to review!**

 _-=Tamaki and the Group=-_

"So, any idea's on where Haruhi could be?" Hikaru asked. "No, this stupid letter left no clue what so ever!" Tamaki replied, throwing the letter in his hand down. "I wonder, did the guy take away Haruhi's phone this time?" Kyoyo asked. "It's worth a shot." Tamaki replied. Then his phone started to ring. "It could be Haruhi!" Ranka exclaimed (He has now joined the group since it's her daughter) excitedly.

"Tamaki's cell." Tamaki answered as he ignored the comments in the background. "Where the hell is she?!" Ohrochi's voice boomed in the phone. "I could ask you the same damn thing!" Tamaki replied grimly. "I have no idea, that damn girl escaped on me, and I know your hiding her!" Ohrochi replied. "Wait, Haruhi escaped?!" Tamaki asked. "Yea, so now I guess it's a challenge to see who finds her first." Ohrochi replied.

"What would you call it, a game?" Tamaki asked grimly. "Yes, let's call it that. A game called Find My Pet." Ohrochi replied, (At this time, Haruhi would have just left with Tamaki's mom) Tamaki nodded. "Very well, but unlike you, I know Haruhi better than you do." Tamaki said. "Okay, I will make a deal. If you find her, then I will give her five more years to be found worthy of true love. But if I find her, you have to give up." Ohrochi said.

"Okay, game on." Tamaki said, hanging up. "Haruhi escaped, and if we find her before he does then she gets five more years out here to be found worthy of true love of something." Tamaki told the others. "Okay, where would she be?" Hikaru asked. "The only two places she would go is the club and her home. So Mori, Hunny and I will go to the club, while Ranka, Hikaru and Kauru go to Haruhi's house." Tamaki commanded.

"Okay!" Everyone replied, "Good, now everyone go home, we will start searching for her tomorrow, it's too late to start tonight." Tamaki said. "Right!" They all replied, leaving Tamaki's home. Tamaki sighed and got ready for bed, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep. As he entered his room, he found yet another envelope sitting on his bedside table. He thought it was from Ohrochi, but he noticed the handwriting was much neater than his.

He quickly and very curiously opened it and gasped at what he read.

 _Tamaki, you have been given a chance to see your mother. She will be coming down here when she receives the letter we have sent. We have no idea if she is has left yet or even if she got our letter yet. But she will be here, no doubt. So please get ready, and be sure you are there to meet her. She your school, so she will most likely go there. Tell her I said hello. You're Father._

Tamaki shook her head clear of all thought and placed the letter gently on the tabled. "I have no time to sorry about my Mother, if she does come to school, I'll see her there. But for now, I have to find Haruhi, at any cost." He told himself, laying down. He hoped that she wasn't too far away from their school and could find her way. _Please be alright, Haruhi, I'll free you from this curse,_ Tamaki thought as he drifted off to sleep.

 _-=Haruhi=-_

Haruhi and Anne sat close to a fire that they had started. They were at a small area that Haruhi had made as her fortress the first day of school. She stopped visiting once she met Tamaki, but before then this was basically her home. It was filled with dry leaves because she hadn't been there to clean it in a while, but they used those to help start the fire. "Thank you for letting me join you, Haruhi." Anne said, smiling at her.

"Please, don't thank me, it's my pleasure." Haruhi replied. "I will thank you. If it weren't for you, I probably would have never found the school." Anne replied. "Did you not find out an address?" Haruhi asked. "Sadly no, the letter was sent from Tamaki's grandmother. And she doesn't like me very much." Anne replied. "I know, Tamaki told me that." Haruhi said. "What? You do know Tamaki?" Anne asked her.

"What?! Man, did I say that out loud, I'm so sorry I lied to you! I just kinda freaked when I found out you were his mother!" Haruhi said. "It's alright, but tell me, who are you to my son?" She asked. "Apparently, he sees me as a daughter. Once he sees you he'll probably say something like, Mother, this is your granddaughter, Haruhi!" Haruhi replied, they laughed when she did her best impression of Tamaki.

"I see, what is he to you?" Anne asked. "Um, he's the boy I told you about in the coffee shop." Haruhi replied. "I had a hunch." Anne said with a smile. "Goodnight, my 'granddaughter.'" She joked, turning to her side. "Ha-ha, so funny." Haruhi replied, rolling to her side to. Anne started humming a song that Tamaki played for Haruhi once. Haruhi smiled at the memory that passed through her mind as Anne hummed lightly, her voice was sweet and mellow.

 _-=Haruhi's Memory=-_

 _"Haruhi! Would you like to come here me play?" Tamaki asked as Haruhi entered the room. He and been sitting at the piano playing a song he used to play for his mother. "Uh, sure Senpai." Haruhi replied. Tamaki smiled and played the piece he had worked to master for years. Haruhi listened, surprised with how good it sounded. After he played he told stories about his mother to her, and Haruhi listen and laughed when she had to._

 _"She is a beautiful woman, Haruhi." Tamaki said. "I wish you could meet her." Haruhi smiled, "Maybe I will." She said, Tamaki looked at her, confused. "That's impossible, I was cut off of all connection to my mother, as she as me." Tamaki said sadly. "You can't tell the future." Haruhi said, placing her hand in his. "You never know, one day she could come back, fully back to normal health and claim you back." She said._

 _She smiled at Tamaki, and Tamaki gushed at her. "Haruhi! You are so cute!" He exclaimed while bringing her into a lung crushing hug. "Senpai," She breathed, "I can't breathe!" Tamaki laughed and let her go. After she caught her breath as well, they looked at eachother. Then for some unknown reason, they burst into laughter as the others showed up. It was like they had told a telepathic joke to eachother._

 _-=End of Memory=-_

"Hey, Anne?" Haruhi asked, turning to face her friend. "Yes?" Anne replied, turning to face her as well. "That song you were humming, Tamaki played it for you, didn't he?" Haruhi asked. "Yes, he stayed in from going outside every day to take care of me. He would play that song, and at the end, I would tell him how cute I thought he was. Later on, he asked why I said that to him all the time." Anne explained.

"What did you tell him?" Haruhi asked. "That it was another way I told him how much I loved him." She replied. Haruhi gasped, thinking how many times Tamaki told her she was cute. _Did he tell me that, because he loves me?_ Haruhi asked herself. "Goodnight," She said, rolling back to her side. Anne did the same thing and she hummed the song once more. Haruhi fell asleep to the soothing sound of her voice. Even thought she was only humming, she could tell she was an amazing singer.

 **Done with that chapter! Thank you for reading and please review! Bye!**


	9. The Ending, or is it?

**Hey, I'm back with a new chapter! I've had so much fun writing this story, thank you all so much for the amazing support, you're the best audience ever!**

 _-=Haruhi=-_

"Haruhi? Wake up, it's time to go to this music room." Anne said soothingly. Haruhi stirred a bit, and then she finally opened her eyes. "Anne," She mumbled, then she stood straight up. "It's morning," Anne said with a smile. "What time is it?" Haruhi asked, looking around. "I'm pretty sure school is just starting." Anne replied. "Let's go." Haruhi said, standing up. She looked around the corner to make sure Ohrochi wasn't there.

Then she grabbed Anne's hand and pulled her inside the school. "Stay close, this school is huge and it's easy to get lost, okay?" Haruhi warned, Anne nodded. Haruhi pulled Anne through the halls and if she was alone Anne knew she would have gotten lost very easily. "There it is!" Haruhi exclaimed, pointing to a door that had a sign on it that said, "Music Room 2" in golden letters. She paused for a second, stopping Haruhi in her tracks.

"Anne?" Haruhi asked, looking at Tamaki's mother. "What if he doesn't want to see me?" Anne asked, looking up at Haruhi. Haruhi understood and pulled her into the closest bathroom. "What if he hates me? What will I do if he doesn't want to talk to me at all? I abandoned him," Anne said, sobbing. "Anne, please, he could never hate you. He talks about how much of an amazing woman you are all the time." Haruhi replied.

"He does?" Anne asked, looking up. "Of course, he loves you, so, so much." Haruhi assured her, patting her shoulder. Anne nodded, "I'm ready," She said, "Let's go see my son." Haruhi smiled and helped her to her feet. "Come on, let's go see Tamaki." Haruhi said, winking. "Okay," Anne replied, they both walked out of the bathroom. They walked slowly to the music room door. Haruhi smiled at Anne, and they opened the door.

 _-=Tamaki, Hunny and Mori=-_

Tamaki sat in front of the piano, recalling the time he had played it for Haruhi. He played the song that he had played for his mother a million times. At the end, he told her stories about how amazing his mother was, and then it ended by hugging her and telling her how cute she was. It was his mother's way of telling him that she loved him, and she thought it would be a good way to tell her about his love without her actually knowing.

"Tama-chan?" Hunny asked, poking Tamaki's arm. "Huh?" Tamaki replied, looking around. "Your spaced out, Tama-chan!" Hunny exclaimed. "Oh, sorry," Tamaki apologized, standing up from the piano. "You're worried, huh Tama-chan?" Hunny said, hugging his bunny. "Who wouldn't be?" Tamaki replied. "We'll find her, Tama-chan! I promise!" Hunny replied, smiling. Just then, they heard the door open, and they both looked over.

Mori walked in with a pale expression. "Mori? Is something the matter?" Tamaki asked. Mori said nothing, instead he grabbed Tamaki's arm and pulled him into the next room. "Oww! Mori! That hurts!" Tamaki exclaimed. "This is something worth all the pain in the world." Mori replied. Tamaki cocked his head to the side, confused. "What do you mean, Mori-senpai?" He asked. "Tama-chan!" Hunny gasped, pointing to the door.

"What is going on?" Tamaki asked as he looked from Mori to Hunny, who were both pointing to the door. "Isn't it obvious what they are pointing at, Senpai?" Haruhi asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed, turning to face her. "Um, it's not only me," Haruhi replied. She turned around, "You ready?" She asked someone. "Yes, thank you," the person replied, Tamaki was really confused now.

"Tamaki, someone has traveled a long way to see you." Haruhi said, turning her attention back to him. "Who?" Tamaki asked, "Me," a female voice said, stepping from behind Haruhi. Tamaki gasped at the beautiful blonde that stood before him. "Mother?!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Are you angry with me?" His mother asked, looking down. Tamaki ran over and pulled her into a hug. "No, I missed you," He said.

"Tamaki, I missed you to," His mother replied, hugging him back. Haruhi smiled, glad to see Tamaki with his mother once again. And also happy to see Tamaki with a smile on his face. "Ah, Mother, this is Haruhi, your granddaughter!" Tamaki exclaimed, pulling his mother to Haruhi. "I told you he'd say that," Haruhi mumbled. "Yes, indeed, it seems you know my son very well, you'd make a perfect bride." Anne replied.

Haruhi and Tamaki both went red at that comment. "N-No, Mother! It's not like that at all!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Oh, yes it is. Haruhi, tell him." Anne replied, nodding at Haruhi. "No, the time is not right. But I do need to do something." Haruhi replied. "I want you guys to take cover, especially you, Anne." Haruhi said. "But what do you need to do? And how did you meet my mother?" Tamaki asked, confused.

"For the first one, you'll see. The second question I'll answer later." Haruhi replied. "But, Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Tamaki." Haruhi said, glaring at her crush, "Hide." She commanded. He whimpered and hid in the corner, mostly from Haruhi. "Anne, I want you to hide to, okay?" Haruhi told her friend/crushes mom. "Okay, but just to let you know, I could tell Tamaki likes you." Anne said. "How is that? You just got here!" Haruhi exclaimed.

Anne came close and whispered to her, "His expression when he saw you. It was a mixture of shock and joy. Just like when he saw me." She told her. Haruhi was shocked when she realized that she was right. "Now, I'll go hide with Tamaki, alright?" She said, walking off. Haruhi looked around the room to make sure everyone was hiding. When they were, she took a deep breath. "Ohrochi, I summon you." Haruhi said out loud.

Ohrochi appeared moments later with a smile etched on his face. "Hello my pet," He said. "I'm not your pet, and I want my cell phone and wallet back." Haruhi said. "I don't think so." Ohrochi said. "You see, I made a deal with Tamaki. We played a game, called Find My Pet." He said, walking around Haruhi. "From the name of it I guess you came up with it." Haruhi said. "Yes, I did indeed." Ohrochi replied, stopping in front of her.

"What was the game?" She asked. "Whoever found you first was the winner. I told Tamaki that if he found you first, I'd give you five more years out here." Ohrochi said. "Years?!" Haruhi gasped, "Yes, but if I were to have won, which I did, then he would have to give up, and you'd be mine." Ohrochi said. "And, now that he's lost, I guess that means we go home, pet." He said, his hands going under Haruhi's shirt.

Haruhi gasped and threw him off of her. "Stop struggling, my pet." Ohrochi commanded. Haruhi stopped, "Tamaki-senpai," She exclaimed, "Help!" And just like that Tamaki jumped from his hiding spot and kicked Ohrochi in the face. Anne came out and shielded Haruhi from any danger. Meanwhile Mori and Hunny had also come out of hiding to help Tamaki with Ohrochi. He was now surrounded by three men who wanted blood.

"But, how did this happen?!" Ohrochi asked. "Simple, we know Haruhi better than you." Tamaki replied. "That's why we were so certain we'd find her before you did." Mori said. "Well, she basically found us." Tamaki said, winking to Haruhi, who smiled. "Haru-chan is our friend! We will not let you take her!" Hunny shouted, pointing his finger at Ohrochi. "You really are all fools, I'm not taking her, she agreed to come with me!" Ohrochi replied, fuming now.

"Yes, but with how your little game panned out, she now has five more years to be found worthy of love." Kyoyo said from the door, scaring everyone in the room, except Ohrochi. "W-When did he get here?" They all asked. "That is true," Kauru replied, appearing by Kyoyo's side. "Yep, now you may leave." Hikaru added, appearing at Kyoyo's other side. "Very well, I do play fair, but you have indeed not seen the last of me." Ohrochi replied.

And with that, he disappeared, making Haruhi glare at the empty spot where he had stood. "Hey! My phone and wallet!" Haruhi called to nothing. But with a poof of smoke, her phone and wallet had appeared in her outstretched hand. "Thank you," She mumbled, turning to her friends. "Well, that was adventurous!" Haruhi exclaimed with a smile. "Indeed, but I am still a bit confused." Anne replied.

"Haruhi dear, what just happened?" She asked, everyone gasped in shock. "Is that Tamaki's mother?!" Hikaru asked, surprised. "Yes, Mother, I would like for you to meet the host club!" Tamaki replied happily. "Those are Hikaru and Kauru, they're twins." He said, pointing to the twins who were smiling mischievously. "That's Kyoyo, my best friend!" Tamaki exclaimed, pointing to Kyoyo who smiled kindly.

"And over there is Hunny and Mori!" Tamaki finished, pointing to the small boy who sat on Mori's shoulders. "And, the one you've already met, Haruhi." Tamaki finished, pointing to Haruhi. "Ah yes, Haruhi, don't you think it's time to tell Tamaki now?" Anne asked Haruhi, who smiled. "I have five years, what's the rush?" Haruhi replied with a smile. "Wait, tell me what?" Tamaki asked, looking to Haruhi for an answer.

"I'll tell you some other time." She replied with a smile. "HEY! COME BACK HERE! TELL ME NOW!" Tamaki commanded, grabbing Haruhi's shoulder as she turned to walk away from him. She simply turned to him, a smile still etched on her face. "But Senpai, where's the fun in that?" She asked innocently, then she turned around again and walked over to her group of friends. Kyoyo just simply smiled at her, while Mori patted her on the head.

The twins were laughing hysterically at what just happened while Hunny gave Haruhi a big hug. "Welcome back, Haruhi." They all said, Haruhi beamed. "I'm just glad to be back. Now, Can I rest? I've had quite the week." Haruhi asked, slumping onto a couch. "Sure, we'd like to get to know Tamaki's mother." The group said. "Go ahead, I already know a ton." Haruhi mumbled. She smiled as she listened to the mimicking from her friends.

 _It's so good to be back,_ she thought before drifting off to sleep.

 **Yay! She's back for five years! This is the end of the story, but don't worry! I'll be writing a sequel to it because of how popular this story was, and may I tell you, the sequel I have planned is GOOD! But anyway, don't forget to review and I'll see you in the sequel called "The Aftermath" interesting, right? See you then!**


	10. Author's Note: The Aftermath is up!

**Authors Note:**

 **Hey guys! Just letting you know that I just posted the first chapter to the sequel of this story called "The Aftermath" I think it's really funny and if you'd like to check it out then just go to my profile and it should be there! I hope you guys enjoy!**


End file.
